sportutilityvehiclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Explorer (first generation)
The first generation Ford Explorer was a mid-sized SUV released in March 1990 as a 1991 model, and was a response to the success of its smaller rival, the Jeep Cherokee, in which the Bronco II had not been able to keep up with. This was mainly because the Cherokee was the only compact SUV introduced in the early 80s that was available as both a 4-door model and a 2-door model, while its main competitors only offered 2-door model SUVs. The first generation Ford Explorer was placed at number eight on the list vehicles traded in under the "cash for clunkers" program. General Information Like the Ford Bronco II it replaced, it was an SUV derivative of the Ford Ranger Pickup, but larger and with many of the higher end options of the Ranger coming stock on the Explorer. Following the Chevrolet S-10 Blazer, it came in both 2-door and 4-door bodystyles. It was available with rear or four-wheel drive. The four-wheel drive versions came with a Borg Warner 13-54 part-time four wheel drive transfer case. The 13-54 was available with "Touch Drive" electronic push button shifting as well as manual, lever operated shifting. Both designs were "shift-on-the-fly" designs that allowed the truck to be shifted from two wheel drive to 'four-high' at any speed. All Explorers came with the 8.8-inch (22 cm) Ford rear axle in either a limited slip or open version with a variety of available gear ratios. 4WD front axles were the TTB ("Twin Torsion Beam") Dana 35 with some Dana 44-spec components. Explorers initially came in 4 trim levels: base XL, XLT, Sport (only available on the two-door version), and the upscale Eddie Bauer Edition. 15 hp (11 kW) was added for 1993 for a total of 170 hp (119 kW). The Limited edition, added for 1993, was available only in the 4-door style and was even more upscale than the Eddie Bauer version. It featured automatic headlights, foglamps, an automatic transmission as standard equipment, an auto-dimming rear view mirror, a center roof console with compass and outside thermometer, special wheels, and a special grille. Both the grill and headlight trims on the Limited model were paint-matched to the body color, unlike the chrome or black versions on other trim levels. Technically similar to the 4-door Ford Explorer, the Explorer Sport came in both rear-wheel drive and four-wheel drive variants. It replaced the 2-door Ford Bronco II, and was larger than the Bronco II. A variant of the Explorer Sport was sold by Mazda as the Navajo, which won Motor Trend's Truck of the Year award but was discontinued in 1994. Not all 2-door Explorers are badged as Sport models. Common complaints about the first generation models mostly came from the A4LD automatic transmission. Towing wasn't its strong point and it couldn't handle much more power if the engine saw any aftermarket upgrades. Improved cooling upgrades will prolong the life of the transmission. Also, problems came from the automatic locking front hubs. Moderate off road driving would destroy the plastic internals and leave the SUV stuck in 2WD. Manual locking front hubs, made for Ford by Warn, did not suffer from reliability problems. Body Styles The first generation Ford Explorer was available as both a 4-door and 2-door model. 4-door 4-door models sold more than 2-door, respectively, and were available with more trims. :XL - This was the base trim level for Explorers. :XLT - Slightly more upscale than the XL, with few differences. :Eddie Bauer - This was a more upscale trim for the Explorer. It featured beige (or the even rarer grey) cladding along the fenders and underside (a signature for the Eddie Bauer). :Limited - This was the most luxurious trim for the Explorer. It featured a different grille and was available in fewer colors than the above trims. File:1991.ford.explorer.3610-E.jpg|Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer edition File:P94explor.gif|Ford Explorer Limited edition 2-door 2-door models appealed more to off-roaders and had many of the same features and trims of its 4-door counterpart, excluding a Limited trim. There were no XLT models for the 2-door Explorer. :XL - The base trim for the 2-door Explorer shared features with its 4-door counterpart and is actually the least-common trim for 2-door models. :Sport - Although this isn't the base trim, more sport units were sold than base. The Explorer Sport featured a black-plastic grille and wheel arches and 4x4 availability. Along the side is a black-stripe with red in the center. :Eddie Bauer - The same as with 4-door models; the Eddie Bauer trim for the Explorer Sport is also very rare. Some of its features included leather interior and a CD player. File:Ford-explorer-3.jpg|Base XL model. File:Fordexplorersport.jpg|Sport model. File:Ford explorer eddie bauer sport.jpg| The more upscale Eddie Bauer. Category:Ford SUVs Category:Mid-sized SUVs